The Mime/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Marinette: Phew! That was a close save. Tikki: What you did for Alya today was very cool, Marinette! Marinette: You think? I would've liked to do more, but... Sabine: (from downstairs) Marinette! Alya's here! Alya: (from downstairs) Don't worry, Ms. Dupain-Cheng, I'll just head up. Marinette: You didn't exactly wait very long to tell me the big news. Hide Tikki, quick! Alya: Girl, you will not believe what just happened to me! So Ladybug had just saved a bunch of workers from a supervillain! There were like a gazillion reporters waiting to interview her and... that's when it happened! (Alya shows her the phone, and Marinette plays the video. The video shows Ladybug rescuing a child. Then, she greets Alya, who is filming the video) Ladybug: (from phone) Hey! Aren't you Alya, the girl who writes the blog about me? The...Ladyblog! Alya: (from phone) Uh... yeah! Ladybug: (from phone) I like your work. It's awesome. Keep it up! (her Miraculous beeps) Alya: (from phone) Your earring, Ladybug! Ladybug: (from phone) Ah! Thanks. Better get going. Bug out! Marinette: Uh... that was super... Alya: Cool, right? Ladybug knows me! My blog! She thinks it's awesome! Awesome! Awesooome! Marinette: Yeah, that's... awesome! Alya: Lemme go grab your laptop! Marinette: You're right, Tikki, I think it made her a little happy. Tikki: Can I see the video? Marinette: Okay, but fast. (The phone slips out of her hand, but she grabs it) Whoa! You thought I was gonna drop it, didn't you? (Marinette accidentally deletes it) Tikki: Video deleted? Marinette: (gasps) I didn't just do that! Tell me I didn't just do that! Tikki: You didn't just do that. Marinette: Ahhh! Tikki: Okay, you did just do that, but the least you didn't drop it! Marinette: Oh, I really screwed up this time! Alya's gonna kill me! Tikki: It's not the end of the world. I'm sure Alya will understand, uh, she is your best friend! Marinette: You're right. (Marinette imagines what will happen if she tells Alya she deleted the video, Alya will get angry at her) Marinette: Uh, on second thought... Alya: Who are you talking to? Marinette: Uh, to a...a pigeon! Say hello to Alya, Jacques! Alya: Say "Bye bye", Jacques. And come down! You've got visitors! (They go downstairs to Marinette's room, and see Sabine, Mylène, and Mylène's father Fred.) Sabine: What did you say the name of the play is, Mr. Haprèle? Fred: Well, it's... Mylène: It's called "The Mime's Extraordinary Adventures", starring the most talented, amazingly awesome actor and mime! Fred: Come on, now. Mylène: My father! Give it up for Fred Haprèle! (Marinette, Alya and Sabine applaud Fred) Fred: Thank you very much! Thank you, Mylène. Sabine: Well, congratulations, you must make your daughter very proud! Fred: Now all I need is my hat to complete my costume. Marinette: (grabs a hat she designed and gives it to Fred) Here it is! Fred: Thank you, Marinette! Saving me at the last minute. (Fred mimes that the hat is inside a box. Fred opens the box and puts on the hat. Marinette holds the invisible box) Sabine: Ha! I don't think Mylène was exaggerating at all! Fred: Why, thank you! Marinette: I fixed the tear in it. I also sewed the pocket on the inside, just like you asked. Fred: You've done a perfect job. Thanks to you, I'll have my good luck charm right here next to me at all times. A photo of my beloved daughter. Mylène: Aw, dad...(hugs Fred) (Fred's phone rings. It's Sarah) Fred: Hello, Sa... Sarah: (from phone) Fred, where are you? Fred: Yes, I had to pick up my hat! Sarah: I need you here now! Fred: It's not an excuse! I know the bus is leaving in less than a half hour, I'll be there! (closes the call) That was Sarah, the place director. She's very nervous about the premiere. She's ready to blow a fuse! So I better get going. See you tonight at the Eiffel Tower, girls! Alya: We can't wait! Mylène: Love you, Dad! Chris: So, what's his excuse this time? Sarah: He had to pick up his hat from a repair shop. At least that's what he said. Chris: Well, he's a very convincing actor. Sarah: Actually, he is a great actor. But he's always making excuses for why he's late, why he's... Chris: Falls asleep in the middle of rehearsal? Why he has to leave early? Why he's missing parts of his costume? Come on, Sarah! When are you gonna wake up and smell the coffee? But it's up to you if you wanna make the show suffer. Sarah: Look, you're his understudy. Just be ready to take his place in case something happens, okay? Chris: I won't let you down, Sarah. Sarah: Thanks. Mylène: Thanks, Marinette. I gotta go. I wanna swing by my house to change before the show. (Alya's phone rings) Alya: Hey, that's my ringtone! (Marinette picks up the phone) Gimme! (Alya grabs the phone) That was my mom. I'll call her back later. Hey, Mylène! You wanna see the most amazerrific video? Marinette: No! Uh... I mean... You wouldn't wanted to be late for her dad's premiere, would you? Mylène: Yeah, Marinette's right. I gotta get going. Alya: Okay. I'll walk out with you and show it to you on the way. Marinette: Wait! (grabs the phone from Alya's bag) Your bag's still open. (closes the bag) All good! See you tonight! Alya: Bye! Mylène: Bye. Fred: Don't worry Sarah. I'm early. I'm just around the corner. Chris: No, this is Chris. Sarah asked me to call you with a last-minute location change. The bus is picking us up in 10 minutes, in front of the Louvre Pyramid. Fred: Really? That's on the other side of town! Chris: Yes, but, uh... It's closer to the Eiffel Tower. Fred: Well, okay. Uh, luckily, I'll just make it on time. Thanks for letting me know, friend. Chris: Sure, will see you there! (Meanwhile, Alya and Mylène are about to go home) Alya: I'm off this way. Mylène: All right, see you later. Alya: Wait! I have to show you my awesome vid... Where'd my phone go? Tikki: You stole Alya's phone? Marinette: Um, I... borrowed it! Look. All I need to do is transform into Ladybug and film myself during the exact same thing in the exact same place. And then I'll give it right back. Tikki: I don't know. Maybe it's just better to come clean now. You might be digging yourself a bigger hole. Marinette: I can handle this. Tikki: Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you. (Alya's phone rings) Marinette: Hey there, Mylène! Mylène: (from phone) Do you have Alya's cellphone? Marinette: Uh, Alya's phone? Ah! There it is! It must have fallen down off her bag! Silly girl. Alya: (from phone) Me! I'm here too. Marinette: Oh! Hi, Alya. You're on speakerphone? Hmm.. 'kay, I'll give it to you later on...at the show. See ya! (Tikki looks at her deceivingly) Marinette: Don't look at me like that. This is all gonna work out! I think... [ Transformation Sequence ] Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug) Chris: We have to get to the Eiffel Tower for dress rehearsal. If you wait any longer, you'll be jeopardizing the entire production. Sarah: (sighs) You're right, Chris. Let's get going. You'll be taking Fred's place tonight. Chris: I definitely won't let you down. Fred: Where are they? (runs into Theo) Excuse me, you haven't seen a bus with the poster for The Mime's Extraordinary Adventures on it, have you? (Theo nods) Chris: He's got some nerve. Calling now? I wouldn't give him the time of day if I were you. (Sarah picks up the phone) Fred: (from phone) Sarah, where are you? Sarah: We waited for you, but you never came. Fred: But I'm on time! In front of the pyramid. Sarah: What are you talking about? Why would we be meeting there? Freed: I don't know! I...I thought the meeting place had changed! Sarah: Fred, I don't want to hear any of your lame excuses. Fred: But, Chris said... Sarah: I don't care. It's not just this excuse, it's...every excuse. It's always an excuse. Well, enough is enough. Chris will be the lead tonight at the premiere. At least I can count on him. Hawk Moth: (his window opens) Hmm. An actor who misses his own premiere. Now that's a tragedy. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Go, my evil akuma, let's hand this actor the role of a lifetime! Ladybug: Okie dokie, here we go...(starts recording) Hey, aren't you Alya, the girl who writes the blog about me? The... Ladybl-- (A cat peeks at the camera) Hey! No, get away! (The cat jumps off and knocks the phone into the trashcan) Ugh...that is so... Eww! (Ladybug tries to get the phone out of the trashcan) Cats are nothing but trouble. (Meanwhile, Fred is still sad that he won't act on the show.) Fred: What did I do? You're going to be so disappointed at me, Mylène... (The akuma appears and infects Fred's photo of Mylène) Hawk Moth: Mime, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power to make whatever you gesture come to life. Destroy this premiere performance! You may be a mime, but they can't silence you! However, in return, you must bring me back Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. So, shall we get on with the show? (Fred smirks and is akumatized into the Mime. He sees the posters for the show, and cuts them with an invisible sword. He mimics a baseball bat to knock off a police car. Ladybug notices it and approaches it) Ladybug: Are you okay? (Agent Roger sees the Mime and runs away) Ladybug: It looks like Mylène's dad's hat. Oh no! Mr. Haprèle? If there's something ticking you off, we can talk about it, you know? (The Mime mimics a bow and arrows, and throws them at the police car.) Ladybug: Or maybe not. (Ladybug avoids the Mime's arrows) Nathalie: Yes, sir. Understood, sir. I'm, sure he'll understand, sir. Adrien: My dad's flaking, isn't he? Let me guess. Something came up? Nathalie: Yes, but he has reserved the best seats in the house for you, Adrien. Front row. Adrien: As usual. The best money can buy. (Suddenly, the Gorilla sees Ladybug, and hits the brakes) Ladybug: Get out of the car and find a place to hide, I'll cover you. (Adrien stares at Ladybug, Ladybug stares at him. Suddenly, the Mime attacks them with invisible arrows. Ladybug avoids them. Meanwhile, Adrien hides) Adrien: We gotta transform now, Plagg. Plagg: I thought I was gonna be a spectator, not a performer. What about the show? Adrien: No time. [ Transformation Sequence ] Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir) (Meanwhile, the Mime still throws arrows at Ladybug, but she dodges them, and crushes the Mime's invisible bow with her yo-yo. But the Mime opens an invisible box, and takes an invisible bazooka from it. Ladybug avoids it. The Mime mimics a whip, and uses it to grab Ladybug. Hawk Moth telepathically communicates with the Mime) Hawk Moth: Grab her Miraculous, the earrings! Now! (The Mime uses the whip to pull Ladybug, but Cat Noir arrives and pushes the Mime away with his staff) Cat Noir: Keep those hands to yourself, clown! It's okay, I've got this. Ladybug: My pleasure, Cat Noir... (Cat Noir is about to fight the Mime, but the Mime mimics a cell and locks Cat Noir and Ladybug in it) Ladybug: Apparently, not seeing is believing. Cat Noir: We can't let him go like that! (Ladybug sees the Mime mime a car and running away riding it. Cat Noir chases it) Ladybug: No, wait, don't! Cat Noir: There, I did it. Ladybug; I wish you did. When he started miming the car, the bars disappeared. Cat Noir: Hey! Wait! Cat Noir: Nice ride, but if I were you, I would have at least made it a convertible. Ladybug: He's one of the actors from the theater troupe, and he's after that bus! (The Mime gets out of the car) Ladybug: Where is he going? We gotta stop this thing! Cat Noir: Slam down on the brake! Ladybug: What brake? (Sees a woman and a child crossing the street, and hits the invisible brake) Cat Noir: Not bad, for driving an invisible car, Course, they'll never believe us if we tell them we just saved their lives. (Meanwhile, the Mime mimes that he's putting on a helmet, and rides a motorcycle) Ladybug: He's already off again! We gotta catch up with the bus before he does! (Cat Noir hangs her on his shoulder) What do you think you're doing? Cat Noir: Good thing you have friends in high places. Hold on! (uses his staff to elevate Ladybug and himself up to the sky) Ladybug: I could have done this on my own. Cat Noir:' But we're the cat-and-bug team, remember? Ladybug: Bug-and-cat team, you mean. Now drop me off over there. Cat Noir: Keep grip. (uses the staff to drop Ladybug to where the bus is) Where could the akuma be? Ladybug: Inside his hat! Cat Noir: How'd you know that? Ladybug: I have hidden talents. Trust me on this one. (Ladybug uses her yo-yo to make a net, but the Mime dodges the net and jumps on the bus.) Ladybug: You better distract him. Cat Noir: Gotcha. (Cat Noir distracts the Mime. Ladybug tries to reach his hat, but the Mime notices and attacks her. Ladybug dodges, Cat Noir knocks the Mime off the bus, but Ladybug grabs his hand. Inside the bus, Chris sees the Mime) Chris: Fred? Hawk Moth: The Miraculous! Grab her earring! (Ladybug is about to fall off, but Cat Noir grabs her) Ladybug: His hat! Grab his hat! Cat Noir: Look out! (The Mime attacks her, but he falls off the bus landing onto a car. He mimics a chainsaw to saw the ceiling of the car, and tells the driver to go on) Ladybug: We got to get the passengers to safety! Cat Noir: Can I lend a helping paw? Ladybug: Yeah, cover me! Cat Noir: Hurry up, my lady! (Ladybug enters the bus) Ladybug: Stop the bus! Sarah: Ladybug, what's happening? Ladybug: One of your actors has been akumatized, and for some reason, he's seemed to heading in for your troupe! Sarah: Fred? (Meanwhile, the Mime heads for the bus, and throws arrows at Cat Noir, but he dodges them with his staff. One of the arrows pinches a wheel of the bus, making it out of control. Cat Noir stops the bus in time) Ladybug: Stay inside and don't panic. We'll get this under control. Chris: Ladybug, I know why he's after us. I took his role from him. But he can perform instead of me! I don't care anymore! Please, just keep us all safe... Sarah: What do you mean you took his role from him? He lost it! Chris: Not exactly. There's something I have to tell you. (Meanwhile, the Mime reaches the bus and finds Cat Noir. He and Cat Noir fight) Hawk Moth: His Miraculous is within your reach! I want his ring! (The Mime is about to take the ring from him, but Ladybug ties his hand with her yo-yo) Ladybug: I don't know what's made you this violent, but I don't think your daughter Mylène would approve! (The Mime pulls Ladybug, and mimics a bomb. He throws the bomb at Ladybug and Cat Noir) Cat Noir: He sure brings a whole new meaning to silent but deadly. Ladybug: Ughhh... Lucky Charm! (a shoebox appears) Cat Noir: A shoebox? Great. There better be some explosive boots in there or something. (The Mime is about to fight Cat Noir again. Ladybug uses her thinking and Sarah's glasses, the bus' light, a Mime poster and the Eiffel Tower flash) Ladybug: Of course! We have to make him really angry! Blow his fuse! Cat Noir: You don't think he's angry enough? Ladybug: Cat Noir, you're good at annoying people, do your thing! Cat Noir: Hey!... That is true. Ladybug: (takes Sarah's glasses) Gotta borrow these. (Grabs the Mime poster) A watch, a magnifying glass, some light... (uses the bus' light to project the Mime poster) Voila! A homemade projector. Hey, Mime! Nice poster, don't you think? (The Mime sees the poster projection and gets angered. He mimics a sword and cuts the Eiffel Tower in half. He sees it's falling and mimics a shield to stop it) Ladybug: Yes! Remember, he can only mime one thing at a time. Cat Noir: So he's cornered. Good thinking, my lady. (uses his staff to grab the Mime's hat) Yoink! (Ladybug grabs the photo in the hat and tears it, releasing the akuma) Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky Charm into the air, and its energy turns everything back to normal. The Mime turns back into Fred) Fred: What happened? How did I... get here? Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it! Sarah: I'm so sorry I didn't believe you, Fred. Chris: I'm sorry too. I was so desperate to perform that I lied to you about where we were meeting up. (Ladybug's Miraculous beeps) Cat Noir: Your earrings! Ladybug: Better get going. Cat Noir: Such a shame. I could have been your date in the play tonight. Just you and me. Ladybug: Thanks, but I have other plans. Hawk Moth: The show's not over yet, Ladybug. You just wait. There's still a last act to come when you least expect it. (his window closes) Marinette: Got it! Adrien: Ah, hey, you're here too, cool. Thought I was gonna end up sitting by myself. Alya: Hey, did you bring my phone? Marinette: I don't know which I loved more. The show or sitting next to my sweet Adrien! Alya: Maybe you should give him a call and ask him out to a movie. Marinette: Speaking of calling, there's something I gotta tell you, Alya. I...accidentally erased your Ladybug video on your phone, and then, when I tried to fix the problem I dropped the phone in a dumpster and now it stinks like bad, like really, really bad, and I'm sorry, so, so, so sorry. I know how much that video meant to you and I'm the lamest of friends. Lamer than lame! Alya: Ah ha ha! Chillax, lady. If there's anyone on this earth who knows about your legendary clumsiness, it's me, your BFF! Marinette: So... You're not angry? Alya: Well, you should've just come clean and told me in the first place. But no, we're cool. Besides, I uploaded the video on to my Ladyblog before I showed it to you. Marinette: (surprised) I'm so lucky to have a friend like you! Now that we're good, you probably don't care about the surprise I planned for you. Alya: (surprised) Screw up or no screw-up, you know I love surprises! Marinette: Okay, you see that theater over there? There's something inside for you, on the stage. Ladybug: Hello! Alya, right? Last time I saw you, I was in a hurry, but I've got a bit more time now if you want to interview me for your Ladyblog. Alya: No... Seriously? Do I! Do I! Ladybug: Have a seat. Alya: You don't know me, but FYI, this is like the biggest moment of my life. Tikki: Alya's lucky to have you as a friend too, you know! (Alya exits the theater. She recorded the whole interview) Marinette: Show me! Alya: Only after I put it on my blog! There's no way I'm gonna lose this video! Marinette: Hey! (Both laugh) es:El Mimo/Transcripción pl:Mim/Transkrypt Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts